


Echoes by (Sherlock BBC) and Whispers (Sherlock Holmes, Jeremy Brett version)

by podlizzie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are places of such significance that they wear down the walls between worlds, but only on certain nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes by (Sherlock BBC) and Whispers (Sherlock Holmes, Jeremy Brett version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010458) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 
  * Inspired by [Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170470) by Chocolateteacup. 



I asked to pod these fics almost exactly a year ago. I even recorded them, but life got in the way and I forgot about them... sorry. I'm podficcing again now. Nice new living arrangements and nobody to stop me, so I finally remembered to come back and edit the recording and here they are. Better late than never, I hope.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/0000768p/)

Title: [Echoes by Caffienekitty](http://caffienekitty.livejournal.com/308997.html) (Sherlock BBC) & [Whispers by Chocolateteacup](http://dispatch-box.livejournal.com/77628.html) (Sherlock Holmes, Jeremy Brett version)  
Reader: [](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/)**podlizzie**  
Characters: Two versions of Holmes and Watson (Watson's POV)  
Spoilers: none  
length: 38:30  
Summary: There are places of such significance that they wear down the walls between worlds, but only on certain nights.  
Rating: PG

Links (mediafire): [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/?bebxn9nxx3a0ai9) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?x7a2257bmp5d382) | [m4b podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?h5x8xhay5vpew1t)  
Links (archive): [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/echoes-whispers-audiobook) | [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/echoes-whispers)

Crossposted to: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1343969.html) | [221b_bakerst](http://221b-bakerst.livejournal.com/583020.html) | [Podlizzie Livejournal](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/3417.html)


End file.
